everlast
by nAims
Summary: completed!PLS.RR post hogwarts. purely dm and hg. hermione dies during the great war. which leaves draco with their daughter. hermione's soul is born in another person.will they find each other?please read and review...!really nid them to kip me going.tnx
1. the beginning

Everlast  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry and his friends. and his enemies. J.k. owns them. Thank you for understanding!!!  
  
A/N: hi! Hope you like this.. this is my second fic. I'm not finished with turns of time. I'm having a tiny problem with it. Hehe! But pls read and review.I'm begging you!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco looked around. Jets of different colored lights were shooting all about him.  
  
It would have been beautiful, if you wouldn't be losing your life once it hits you.  
  
He raised his wand and aimed it at the person in front of him.  
  
In this case ..  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
A jet of green light issued from his wand and landed straight in the boy's chest. He toppled over. Face stretch taut, mouth forming a silent scream.  
  
Just like that, in one snap of a finger, he fell down.  
  
Dead.  
  
He looked around, heart and mind set in killing one person.  
  
Not Voldemort.  
  
Not Potter.  
  
But Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He was going to kill his father for attempting to kill his daughter. And right now he knew that the mother is somewhere in this field, dueling.  
  
If he didn't hurry his daughter will grow up motherless. And the only way of preventing that, is killing everything that hinders his path.  
  
Death Eater and student alike.  
  
Hermione ran back to the Quidditch pitch, after casting a protective spell on Hogwarts; and driving students of every single house beneath the 5th year level inside.  
  
She gotta admit Voldemort chose the most perfect time to assault the school.  
  
Where everybody were vulnerable, with their guards down and easy to kill.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry circling the pitch; jets of green light issuing from his wand now and then.  
  
She then spotted the Weasley twins up on the air, pelting the bludgers hard towards the ground. And she had no doubt that whoever was hit by those bludgers were surely knocked out cold.  
  
Oliver Wood was also up there shooting jets of different colored lights towards the earth.  
  
In short, the old quidditch team was back. This was supposed to be a reunion.  
  
Where the alumni team of the houses play against other alumni team. In this case Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
  
She got out her wand and charged toward the bloody field. Killing two death eaters at once.  
  
Training with Harry this summer really paid of. Especially now after her post pregnancy ache disappeared.  
  
Her name was Althea. A sweet little angel with tiny wisps of blond hair on her head and with grey eyes flecked with golden brown.  
  
All these craziness started while she was in her seventh year.  
  
During her earlier years in Hogwarts, she thought of herself as a normal girl, nobody would want. She figured it was because of her reputation for being so strict and a bookworm, which earned her, her lack of special someone in her life.  
  
Krum was different. She didn't like him. It was plain and simple. She just wanted to have a date in the yule ball. And to have someone, particularly Harry, to notice that she wasn't just a little sister or a pal. But clearly it didn't work; Harry was so deeply absorbed just looking at Cho. He didn't even acknowledge her dramatic changes in appearance. Well, maybe he did for a short while.  
  
After realizing that whatever happened; nothing's going to turn Harry's head towards her. She decided to lie low for a while, blend in the crowd. She even entertained the fact of going inside a muggle convent, spending the rest of her life in solitude.  
  
Now looking back she couldn't believe, everything had just happened. Not even in her wildest dream did she imagine it coming, no, not coming but barreling towards her.  
  
She hunched her shoulders and proceeded to march towards the battle. Whatever happens, she's sure that someone will take her baby and protect it.  
  
The first person she had come face to face with, was Lucius Malfoy. She should have hexed him off, right then and there. But she hesitated, thinking of things that might happen to Draco if he learned that she killed his father.  
  
She later regretted that second's hesitation. When Lucius blasted her off with a spell so powerful, that the protective charm she had cast around herself was broken in an instant. She tumbled backwards and hit the ground.  
  
She tried to stand up but her knees gave way. She dropped on all fours and coughed up a lot of bitter tasting blood.  
  
Lucius strode towards her, kicking her hard on her sides causing her to lie flat on her back. She looked at the bright blue sky above her.  
  
Funny. She hadn't predicted her death to be this early.  
  
Earlier, she was having second thoughts about killing this guy. Just because of one person. His son. Now the father is going to kill her. For the same reason, Draco.  
  
She chuckled, but instantly regretting the action. Her insides felt all split up.  
  
She was aching all over.  
  
"Filthy scumbag!" roared Lucius shaking with anger. "You'll pay dearly for all that you've done! You wrecked havoc in my family!"  
  
Hermione couldn't speak. Maybe she really deserved all these. She silently looked at the raging man in front of her. Accepting her fate.  
  
Draco ran. Please don't let me be too late. Please. He pleaded to himself.  
  
His eyes fixed on the two figures ahead of him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he roared. Hitting the man standing squarely on the back, toppling him.  
  
He then put another burst of speed. He didn't even look at the pitiful figure of his father lying stick straight on the ground.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, as he cradled the head of the girl he loves on his lap. And placed a gentle kiss on her bloody lips. He brushed some of the stray strands of hair from her face.  
  
"What did you do?" she whispered, then leaned on the other side and coughed up again a lot of blood.  
  
Draco gripped her tightly and rocked her gently.  
  
"Ssshhh." He said shaking his head at her. "No matter. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here now. Nobody can hurt you. Come on I'll bring you to the hospital wing." His voice shaking.  
  
She's not going to die.  
  
No, not her.  
  
God forbid.  
  
"Althea." Hermione whispered. She whispered reaching up to touch his face even for the final time.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and silently rubbed it on his cheeks. He kissed her fingers lovingly, while tears poured down his blue gray eyes.  
  
"Take care of her for me." she whispered; her voice extremely hoarse.  
  
"No. We're going to raise her together." He smiled down at her. His vision blurred as endless tears cascaded down his cheeks.  
  
Hermione knew that she lost too much blood. Probably she had internal bleeding.  
  
She never wanted to see Draco like this.  
  
She felt so tired.  
  
She wanted to just sleep.  
  
Sleep and never wake up.  
  
Her body couldn't take it anymore.  
  
They say when people are at the verge of dying they see their most important memories.  
  
She did. She saw everything from her birth up till now.  
  
Her first bike ride.  
  
Her first birthday party.  
  
Christmases.  
  
Her mother and father.  
  
Trips to amusement parks.  
  
Her letter from Hogwarts.  
  
The day she first met Harry and Ron.  
  
The sorcerer's stone.  
  
Being taunted mudblood.  
  
Ron belching slugs.  
  
The forbidden forest.  
  
Being petrified.  
  
Buckbeak.  
  
Sirius..  
  
Yule ball.  
  
Saving Harry..  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Everything .  
  
Draco kissing her in front of other prefects during their meeting, just to shut her up.  
  
Their throwing insults to each other.  
  
Time when Draco said I love you.  
  
Giving birth to Althea.  
  
Lucius hitting her with a curse.  
  
Draco cradling her in his arms, crying.  
  
"Take care of her for me!" she choked up at Draco.  
  
"No! I won't! Come on Granger! Fight! I know you can do it!" he urged, shaking her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes the second time. "I'm just going to sleep. Wait for me, I'll come back." She said. Her eyes dropping.  
  
"No! Hermione.come on! Don't give up on me! I love you so much. come on now, please." He whispered fiercely to her ear, gripping her tightly, so afraid to lose her.  
  
"Promise to take care of her for me while I'm gone. I'll come back. I promise." Her voice barely audible.  
  
She reached up and pulled Draco in for one last kiss.  
  
Draco could taste his own salty tears mixed with her blood. He couldn't contain his tears anymore.  
  
It felt like time stood still. All his senses were numbed as he felt her hand slowly drop from his neck and fall to the ground in a lifeless thud.  
  
No, it couldn't be. He thought; slowly raising his head to look at the face of his lover.  
  
"NO!!!!" he shouted, rocking back and forth. Clutching Hermione's lifeless body. His gaze shifted to the figure of his father lying on the ground.  
  
He did this. He stole her life, and Draco's going to do just the same.  
  
Harry watched Voldemort fall down, crumpling to the ground, turning to ash in an instant.  
  
Victory.  
  
Just then he heard an agonizing scream outside the Quidditch field.  
  
He dropped to the ground. Clutching his broom in one hand, he ran toward the source of the scream.  
  
Draco stood in front of his father. Pointing his wand at him, he was shaking with grief, with anger, with madness.  
  
His head was bent down. His eyes dark and lifeless.  
  
"Did you know who just died?" he said silently. "Haven't you made my life miserable enough? All my life, I've been there for you. I followed all your orders." He said pushing his sleeves up showing the man in front of him the dark mark on it.  
  
"And you just had to kill the only person in my whole entire life that made it bearable. You just love it when you make my life miserable. Do you?" he said. Raising his head to meet his father's eyes. His eyes burning with cold fury. "Well you know what? I just about had it. I'm not going to spend the rest of my already worthless life obeying your every single command. It's going to end tonight."  
  
"Avada kedav-"  
  
"Malfoy! NO!" Harry shouted, as he flung himself toward the man.  
  
Draco fell down; his wand lay carelessly on the ground. He curled up like a ball hugging himself tightly. Sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Never again will he hear her voice, comforting him, warming him.  
  
Her touch during those cold lonely nights...  
  
The tender touch of her lips...  
  
Her warm soulful eyes that can make him forget all else.  
  
He will never see her again.  
  
Never.  
  
Harry knew how much Draco hated his father. But either way, he was still his father. And nothing could ever change that fact. 


	2. starry night

Everlast  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me.. I do not own Harry and company. ok?. good! Let's keep it that way.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks sooo much for reviewing.. I love you guys!!! Anyway here's the second chapter. I hope you like it.. hope you guys hit that review button too after reading this!!!! Please??? I'm asking you nicely!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where is Daddy going?" a 6 year old Althea asked Harry, while they stood on the doorway of Harry's house watching Draco drive away. " Is he going to leave me here?"  
  
"No he isn't. He's just going to visit your mother. Come on. We're going to catch colds if we stayed here all night." said Harry, getting inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
" Daddy never lets me visit her.he doesn't even play with me. Sometimes I think he doesn't love me." said Althea, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
Harry looked at the little girl pitifully. He had already told Draco for over a hundred times that he should forget about her and move on.  
  
That Hermione died almost seven years ago.  
  
That she's never coming back.  
  
That he should concentrate more on his daughter; his only living memory of her. Less he wanted the relationship to end in the dumps.  
  
Harry sighed and kneeled down in front of the girl, wiping her tears away and hugging her gently shaking body. " There, there." He said patting the girl's back lightly. "How could you say that? Of course he loves you. He just never shows it. He's going through a hard time now. and he misses your mother so much."  
  
"What is she like?" She asked softly.  
  
Harry smiled, stood up, grabbed her little hand and led him into the couch.  
  
Draco sat inside his car. Staring at the road in front of him and taking a sharp turn every now and then. His face betraying no hint of emotion.  
  
"Take care of her for me."  
  
"No. We're going to raise her together."  
  
"Take care of her for me!"  
  
"No! I won't! Come on Granger! Fight! I know you can do it!".  
  
"I'm just going to sleep. Wait for me, I'll come back."  
  
Promise.  
  
I'll come back.  
  
Hooooonk!!  
  
Draco was jerked away from his reverie. He looked up and saw the nose of the truck behind him quickly fill his rear view mirror. He swerved just in time, avoiding a major collision. The truck sped past him; the driver leaning out the window and shouting angry words at him.  
  
He pulled off the road and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He stared blankly at his knees; his heart, beating furiously at his chest.  
  
He slowly stumbled out of the car. Leaning his back against the door, he reached inside his jeans pocket and brought out a pack of cigarettes. He shook his head letting his long hair fall back, as he muttered a spell causing the end of his cigarette to light up.  
  
He took a long drag, letting the toxic smoke linger inside his lungs before exhaling it out again. He looked up at the sky it was so dark, he could only make out tiny stars in the distance.  
  
There was one star in particular that shone out brighter than the others, its light never blinking.  
  
A little girl, around 3 years old, was staring at the same star. She was sitting at the hammock his father had tied between two trees in their backyard.  
  
She and her mother used to sit here, staring at the stars above them.  
  
Even if she's just a 3 year old; she had grown quickly. Cleaning the house and taking care of herself while his father was at work.  
  
Since her mother died, after straightening up the house; she would sit here, take a nap while she waited for her father to come home.  
  
She looked at the nearby table and urged the plastic cup of water to come towards her. She looked at it intensely. It started to wobble and slowly rise up and float towards her. It stopped at mid air.  
  
She sat up and opened her arms, saying "Come on. Come to me." It moved a few inches towards her, before stopping completely, falling to the ground.  
  
She groaned and slumped back. She looked up at the star again. Thinking that may be someone out there maybe looking at the same star. She giggled childishly, thinking of the possibility.  
  
Draco slowed down entering a willow-lined pathway. He took a right turn and drove through the vast field. Old style houses dotting here and there. He kept on driving, taking an occasional turn now and then, until he reached a cliff.  
  
He stopped the car at the bottom, he sighed and grabbed the bouquet of roses from the passenger seat. He got out and slowly climbed the sloping steps to the top.  
  
Draco took the view in. The city was spread before him, tiny dots of lights blinking merrily at him.  
  
He looked at the stone before him. He placed the bouquet of roses beside it and squatted before it.  
  
Wait. She told him to wait.  
  
Until when?  
  
Althea's growing quickly. And she spends most of her time at her Godfather's house. He chuckled. Oh, the irony. Years ago, the idea of Harry Potter taking care of his daughter would have made him sick. Now, he was depending on Harry.  
  
He was afraid that he might inflict the wrong values to his daughter, his father, Lucius Malfoy, being a lunatic and all. He thought it would be much better if his daughter would be taken cared of by the good bunch, namely, Hermione's best friend. If she were alive now, she would love it.  
  
"Althea's growing into a fine young lady, Harry's been taking pretty good care of her. Wish you could see her now." Draco whispered, looking at the sky. "You couldn't believe how much I miss you." He ran his hand through the dew-covered grass, the tips barely touching the palm of his hand. His hair was obscuring his vision, but he didn't care.  
  
He would give everything he owned right now just to feel her arms around him. Hear he gentle voice touching his aching soul.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw a little girl around three years old standing behind him. He pushed his hair back and turned to face the little girl.  
  
The girl searched inside her pocket and offered her hanky to him. Her long raven black hair blowing against the wind and her dark brown eyes twinkling back at him. Draco took the handkerchief and dried his tears off.  
  
"Bet you, you don't see old men cry everyday." he said to the girl.  
  
"You're not an old man, you're a teenager. And I've seen boys cry, even brave ones like my father." She said, taking tentative steps towards him.  
  
"Oh? Care to tell me why?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. Liking the little girl instantly for her comebacks.  
  
"Why should I? I don't even know your name?" The girl said, crossing her hands in front of her.  
  
Draco smiled. "Ok, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand. "And you are?"  
  
"Sydney Harper." She said, shaking his hand. "It was really a pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
Draco grinned. He looked at the little Sydney's hand. It was hard and rough. She looked at her hand, and said "My mother died a year ago. I clean the house all by myself, while my father's gone off to work."  
  
"Is your father home yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"What are you doing here then?"  
  
"I saw your car parked down there. I always wanted to know who kept bringing roses to her." She said, pointing at the tombstone. "Are you her husband?"  
  
"Well, technically no. She died before I could propose to her. But I love her so much, up till now.I still do."  
  
"How many years?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"You should move on, like my father did."  
  
"I can't, she promised to come back, and I'm still waiting for her." Draco sighed and wiped the tears away. "Are you always climbing up here at night?"  
  
"Sometimes. When I get tired of sitting at the hammock in our backyard. That sure is very sweet of you. waiting for her.are you sure she's going to come back?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
"I hope you find her soon. I better go. Father might be home already." With that she turned and headed back down. Draco looked at the girl's retreating figure. He looked at the white hanky the girl had given to him.  
  
Draco really hopes he meets her soon. Because he's not sure he can wait any longer without hurting himself.  
  
A/N: well?????.. What do you think????? It's kinda short..but..Review!!!!! Please!!!!!!  
  
Also.. read my other.er.. fanfic. turns of time... read and review ok????? 


	3. the past and present

Everlast  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Harry potter novels. They are all J.K.'s creation. A/N: hey sori I had to post this again I got three reviews saying that it's confusing. Please tell me where have I gone wrong!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Past and Present  
  
Althea entered the great hall. She turned her head around, looking for her friends.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy! Over here." she turned around for the source of the voice. Deryk was standing at the bench of the Gryffindor table his hands raised above his head, waving for her.  
  
She smiled and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table then she hesitated and looked over at the Slytherin table at the other end of the Hall. Some of them were looking at her and scowling. She sighed; she felt guilty for rushing over to the Gryffindors at the start of the term feast since Slytherin was, after all, her house. She shot her friend an apologetic smile and ran towards the Slytherin table sitting beside a fellow 4th year she hardly knew.  
  
Althea smiled at her; the girl scowled.  
  
Althea's smile fell, so much for a friendly welcome.  
  
She stretched her neck and stared at the Gryffindor table forlornly as the Hat sang it's song. Even though she was a Slytherin, all her friends were Gryffindors.  
  
Deryk caught her eye and signaled her to come over. She shook her head and stared at the line of first years before them, one girl caught her eye. Her chin was raised. She didn't look afraid.  
  
"Harper, Sydney."  
  
Sydney strode purposely towards the stool and jammed the sorting Hat eagerly to her head. After a few moments of silence, the brim of the hat opened and shouted...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Althea fought the urge to cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors. She looked up again in search for Deryk but he wasn't at his seat. She scanned the table carefully, then she felt someone tap her. She looked around and saw Deryk standing behind her. The rest of the Slytherins were giving him death stares. But he doesn't seem to care. He sat down beside her and said. "Come on they are already waiting for you. I already saved you a seat"  
  
"Hey Potter, get your filthy butt off our table" growled one of the Slytherins. Deryk raised his hands and slowly stood up. Althea stood up with him and hurriedly led Deryk towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
As soon she and Deryk sat down, their friends greeted them. But she pulled Deryk aside and asked him what his problem was, going over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Dad said to make you spend less time with the Slytherins."  
  
Althea raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I kinda let it slip that the Slytherins treat you differently." He smiled sheepishly. Althea whacked him hard on the head with his hat. A few of the Gryffindors laughed.  
  
"Did you tell him not to tell anything to my father?" asked Althea nervously. Deryk nodded. Althea sighed in relief.  
  
She knew that his father would make a big fuss about it, if he learned that the Slytherins treat her like filth. She turned her head and saw Sydney looking at her. She smiled at her; Sydney in turn swung her leg over the bench, stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"You're a Slytherin right?"  
  
"Yeah! She is. Got a problem with that?" Deryk inserted. Althea elbowed him. ("Ok, ok. I'll mind my own business.")  
  
"Yes, I am, but I'm more of a Gryffindor. My friends are all in Gryffindor. And my mom is a Gryffindor. Although my dad isn't, he's a Slytherin. You are Sydney Harper right?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm Althea Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy...that sounds familiar."  
  
"My father is Draco Malfoy..."  
  
"That name sounds strangely familiar."  
  
"Maybe you read it in a book, a history book. Deryk here is the son of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, which by the way were both my Godparents."  
  
Sydney looked at Deryk closely. Deryk looked at her bemusedly. "I'm kinda eating here." He said, pointing at his food.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why don't you seat here with us?" Althea asked. "Potter here could eat standing up." She looked at Deryk grinning.  
  
"No, thank you." said Sydney, politely then going back to her seat.  
  
"I rescue you from the cannibals and that is how you repay me? Shame on you woman!" said Deryk with mock outrage. Althea just waved him off and proceeded to help herself with the roast beef.  
  
::dream sequence::  
  
She was running down the carpeted stairs, yelling: "Mom! Dad! I've got something! You've got to see this!"  
  
"We're in the kitchen honey!"  
  
She jumped down the last three flights of steps and jogged towards the kitchen. Two people in their mid thirties were in there. The man was at the breakfast table reading the newspaper while the woman was at the stove making more pancakes.  
  
' Wait a minute, who are they? ' she thought as she looked back an forth.  
  
' They are your parents, silly. ' said a voice inside her head.  
  
' Oh right. '  
  
"what is it honey?" a thirty-ish woman with long reddish brown locks looked at her worriedly.  
  
"oh nothing...I just wanted to show you this." She handed over a hogwarts letter.  
  
The woman looked at the older man beside her. He looked at the letter curiously and tentatively took the letter from his hand.  
  
He stared at the address for a while and and turned the letter, looking at the wax seal. He looked at the lady beside him obviously confused.  
  
She sat down opposite her father and her eyes zeroed on the address for the first time.  
  
"Ms. H Granger." She whispered. Her heart gave a jolt.  
  
It can't be...  
  
It can't be...  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and found herself waking up at the comfort of her four poster bed.  
  
A/N: well soo sorry you guys for not updating in...well...months. (I was studying... I am hoping to get into a good college...) I really hope you guys wouldn't lose interest in my fic.. I hope you still have the energy to write a wittle bit of review.  
  
Honestly..i think the first parts of this chap sucks... sorry!!! I'll try to improve.  
  
You don't know how your reviews light me up!!  
  
A/N: hey sori I had to post this again I got three reviews saying that it's confusing. Please tell me where have I gone wrong!!!!!!  
  
~Kitty 


	4. revelation

Everlast  
  
Chapter 4 Disclaimer:  
  
You know the drill... I don't own them...(  
  
Revelation  
  
A/N: hope you like it.... I think I kinda lost the touch... Please let me know if I still have it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The heavy metal door slowly slid shut behind him.  
  
Draco looked at the pitiful figure in front of him.  
  
"Who's there?" the man whispered from the shadows.  
  
Draco slowly stepped into the light, showing his face to his father after 16 long years.  
  
Lucius grunted and continued to carve letters on the cold, damp stone floors of Azkaban.  
  
"What are you doing here? Came to see me suffer?"  
  
"I came to see if the years you've spent here have changed your mind about things. If you have already repented."  
  
"What's there to repent?" Lucius looked up and met the eyes of his son. "Huh? Tell me. All I know is the son I've cared for almost my whole life stabbed me in the back --- all because of a mudblood whore."  
  
"It seems that you haven't changed a bit," said Draco icily, turning around.  
  
"I'm still talking to you."  
  
"You don't have the right to order me around." He said, his hand reaching for the door.  
  
"I have, since I'm still your father."  
  
"Funny. I don't remember having a father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked a few feet before collapsing. He buried his face in his hand, his body shaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius leaned back and stared at the cobwebs above him. He had seen him, after years in this hellhole.  
  
He looked more like his mother.  
  
He dropped the spoon he'd been holding onto, eyes filling up with tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Althea looked at the pastures filled with cattle as the Hogwarts Express rushed past them. She looked at the girl in front of her.  
  
Sydney sat opposite her, staring at her hand, playing with it absentmindedly.  
  
She had just received news from a relative. His father had a stroke and right now is in critical condition. Althea offered to accompany the poor girl in her visit.  
  
"I shouldn't have left him. I should have insisted to stay with him—maybe if I had stayed, this would never have happened." Sydney choked out, tears spilling from her warm brown eyes.  
  
Althea looked the girl with pity.  
  
They had been friends for almost 2 years now. Ever since the day Sydney got sorted. She had always struck Althea as a strong-minded girl. She was also very secretive; whatever problem she had inside of her, she always kept it to herself.  
  
This made Althea and Deryk worry to death about her, fearing that maybe one day she may lose control of it and, end up breaking down to nothing.  
  
This has been the first time Althea saw Sydney bare her emotion to somebody.  
  
"Oh, honey! Don't blame yourself." said Althea. She transferred to the seat beside her friend and wrapped her arms around Sydney's shaking body. "It's not your fault."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Since mommy died I was the one who had taken charge of the task of taking care of my father. He had been sick when I was about to leave for my second year in Hogwarts. He made it look that he was getting better so that I may not worry that much about him during the school year. I left him, Thea! I should have been there when he needed me the most." cried Sydney. She buried her face on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"SShhh.. it's ok. Everything's going to turn out fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short isn't it?.... sorry! I'm having current problems about my colleges and courses.... Care to give me some advice??  
  
Please review!!!! I really want to know what you think of this...  
  
Hey guys please be patient with me. I'm going to try updating every week.... So please review!!! May be 5 or 6 every chapter?? Hehe!! Anyway love your reviews and I hope you wont get tired clicking that tiny purple button.  
  
P.s. I know this is nonsense but I have just watched peter pan...... don't you think Jeremy Sumpter is cute? 


	5. starting point

Everlast  
  
Disclaimer : Hey the orig characters? Not mine. The spells? Not mine. The plot? Mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything did not turn out fine.  
  
Sydney's father slipped into coma 3 days after they got to the muggle hospital. Althea went back to the Malfoy manor and started browsing books, hoping that she may stumble upon a magical cure.  
  
Meanwhile Sydney went back to their house in the country.  
  
The house was a mess. Kitchen utensils were piled up in the sink. Wrappers, papers and clothes were strewn all over the floor.  
  
Sydney slowly picked her way upstairs. Her room was probably the cleanest part of the house.  
  
She entered her parent's bedroom and started to sift through their drawers. The doctors said that in order to keep her father breathing, they needed to hook up life support. She immediately agreed and told the doctors to do everything in their power to keep him alive. Never once thinking of the money she would be needing.  
  
Now she's here scavenging her parents' room. Hoping that maybe she'll find pieces of jewelry or treasures that will help her cover the hospital fees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco drove down the familiar willow-lined roads slowly, taking in the view. Drove past the vast fields, now yellow, waiting to be harvested; until he reached the cliff that he came to love.  
  
He got out the roses. And proceeded to jog up the cliff.  
  
He didn't have time to look at the surroundings. He just wanted to talk to her or maybe just feel her presence in the wind.  
  
He had taken Harry's advice. He had gone past the mourning stage and had somewhat accepted the fact that she was dead - that his Hermione was dead. But somewhere inside his heart he still believed, that someday she would come back.  
  
He closed his eyes and plopped down to the soft green grass smiling contentedly. This was all he needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::dream sequence:: He was sitting on a bed of flowers. The air was fragrant. It seemed intoxicating. She had wrapped her slender arms around him.  
  
"I'm back... I missed you so much." she said, her breath tingling his skin.  
  
She stood up, sat beside him and laid her head on his lap. She raised her hand cupping his face and bringing him closer until their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you so long." she said smiling. Her wavy brown locks blowing around her face.  
  
He looked at her eyes they were brown, soulful... loving and warm. He traced every feature on her face, memorizing it with his fingertips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see you've come back."  
  
That voice...  
  
Draco opened his eyes and stared into deep, brown soulful ones. Loving and warm that can make him forget all of his worries just by looking at them.  
  
"Hermione." he said, reaching out. His mind was still in a daze, having just been woken from a dream.  
  
She was leaning over his head, smiling. Her hair, which was strangely black, hung over her head making a curtain.  
  
He reached out caressing her face. His heart thumping against his rib cage, he couldn't believe it himself. But there - she was smiling down at him.  
  
"'mione." He said once again, before she could move away he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well???????? You know I was kinda disappointed when I posted my 4th chappie.... I didn't receive a single review..... that's why I had to repost it.....  
  
I am hurt!!! This is the last chapter, if you don't review. Don't think you guys are interested in this anyway.... So review if you wanna find out what happens next.  
  
~review!!  
  
~kitty 


	6. falling

Everlast

(a/n: . i didn't want you to skip it. i have some news. it looks like i won't be able to update a new Chapter next thursday. if you've noticed i always update a chappie during thursdays. well, our computer's having a share of its own problems. and my dad's planning to hand it over at to the professionals tomorrow. so this may be my last chance of informing you. i already read your revierws!!! thanks!!! um, kinda disappointed though, the number of reviews dropped. so pls review, it may persuade me to find a way to upload the new chap. i'll ask my cousin so check on it once in a while. to see if i've got anymore reviews... so do your magic, persude me to update...by clickjing on that review botton!!)   
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to do this every time I write a chap??? I mean its totally obvious that the characters in this fic are not mine right?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Falling

* * *

Hermione? Why was he calling her by that name? And who the hell was that?  
  
But it didn't matter. As soon as his lips touched hers, her world started spinning. Thoughts came in and out of her head.  
  
She was kissing an older man, maybe 10 or 15 years older than her.  
  
It was wrong. Every inch of it was wrong.  
  
She knew it. But never in her life have anything felt so right.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the passion overwhelm her for a second before opening it again and gently withdrew from the kiss.  
  
She shifted her weight on her left arm and used her right to touch his face. Then it happened, visions started to enter her mind.  
  
She saw herself at the pitch in front of the Slytherin team with the rest of the Gryffindor team and Ron behind her.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood," the boy in front of her spat.  
  
He had silver hair that seemed to glow in the sun.  
  
Uproar started after he uttered those words. Ron pointed his wand at the boy and a loud bang issued from it.  
  
Things started to fade.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher." the boy said.  
  
She saw herself slap the guy with all her strength. He staggered. The rest looked stunned at what she had just done. She raised her hand again.  
  
"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil – "  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried do grab her hand as she swung it back.  
  
"Get off, Ron!"  
  
Her head swam as these visions came; she cautiously sat beside the man.  
  
"Are you ok?" she could her him say.  
  
She was about to say something when she saw another one.  
  
She was at the Hogwarts lawn just starring at the calm waters of the lake. When someone embraced her from behind.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked. She rested her head on his broad shoulders.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Potter and Weasley"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Did you tell them yet?"  
  
"What? That we're in love with each other? Or the fact that your father's goin' to kill me when he finds out?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I won't let him. He'll have to go through me first before he could lay a finger on you." He said, hugging her tighter.  
  
"I love you more than anything else in this world, and I'll kill anyone who dares to hurt you...even anyone who stands in the way of my love for you." He said fiercely through her hair.  
  
Drops of tears slowly trickled down her checks as soon as she heard his words.  
  
He cupped her face and whispered, "That's how much I love you, understand?" before kissing her gently.  
  
Tears slid down Sydney's cheeks after she saw those visions.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." the man said, "I-I thought you were someone else."  
  
"I-I have to go." said Sydney, hastily standing up and ran back down the grassy slope.

* * *

(a/n: you're probably wondering why the a/n is in the middle. i didn't want you to skip it. i have some news. it looks like i won't be able to update a new Chapter next thursday. if you've noticed i always update a chappie during thursdays. well, our computer's having a share of its own problems. and my dad's planning to hand it over at to the professionals tomorrow. so this may be my last chance of informing you. i already read your revierws!!! thanks!!! um, kinda disappointed though, the number of reviews dropped. so pls review, it may persuade me to find a way to upload the new chap. i'll ask my cousin so check on it once in a while. to see if i've got anymore reviews... so do your magic, persude me to update...by clickjing on that review botton!!)

* * *

Althea crouched lower, hiding herself from Sydney as she rushed past her.  
  
She looked back at her father, who was sitting in front of the tombstone, as his eyes watched her friend run down the slope.  
  
She had followed his father out thinking that it was time for her to see the place where they laid her mother to rest.  
  
She was about to come out of the bushes, when she saw Sydney walk up to her father's sleeping form. Kneel in front of him and kiss him.  
  
Her father was having an affair with a younger woman and her best friend at that. Hatred began forming inside her heart.

* * *

Draco looked up and felt someone watching him behind the bushes. He whipped out his wand. Silently and quickly, he jumped towards it.

* * *

Althea's eyes widened as her father disappeared from her sight. She quickly scanned the surroundings; she couldn't see him. He had vanished.  
  
Feeling a sense of dread. She looked up. He suddenly appeared above her; the red glow from his wand becoming bigger and bigger.  
  
Red light began forming at his wand's end, ready to fire.

* * *

The person looked up.  
  
When he realized whom he was about to attack, he quickly averted his wand and fired somewhere else. Dropping to the floor.  
  
He stood up slowly and his eyes met with his 15 year old daughter.  
  
"Althea, what were you thinking?" he whispered. "I could have killed you!"  
  
The girl only looked at him, she was breathing quite heavily.  
  
Something clicked inside his mind. Had she saw?  
  
"How long had you been hiding there?" he asked.  
  
"I hate you." She cried out, her hands were balled to fist at her side. Tears spilled out of her eyes.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She said over and over again running down.  
  
Draco stood up and ran after his daughter. But later thought better of it. He watched her get on her bike and pedaled out of sight.  
  
He better call Harry.

* * *

Sydney stared at the sky.  
  
It was nighttime again; she was sitting out back at her hammock.  
  
She sighed and replayed today's images in her mind.  
  
Her life was falling apart.  
  
Her father's dying, she had no more money.  
  
Not to mention having just kissed an older man.  
  
Plus she's becoming more and more confused, she was sometimes seeing things, things in the past. Sometimes she doesn't even know who she is anymore. Its like she's stuck between two persons.

* * *

Althea quietly sat on the couch. Her uncle Harry sat opposite her. She was holding a cup of tea. Her eyes were sore from endless tears.  
  
Harry sighed; he pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Thea...what happened? Your father was really worried." asked Harry.  
  
"I hate him. Can I stay here? Please?" said Althea. Peering up at her uncle's face.  
  
"Ok!!! Go up to your room. Your aunt Ginny will help you clean up."  
  
"Where will you go?" she asked looking at his godfather, as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Meeting up with your father." ,he said. Then sighing, he turned and touched her hair, "I won't be long."  
  
With that he Apparated.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Harry Potter, sir." An elf greeted Harry as he "popped" inside the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Hello.", greeted Harry, distractedly. "Where's your master?"  
  
"Up on the deck sir, would you like little Libby to take you there, sir?"  
  
"No, that wouldn't be necessary.", said Harry, taking his cloak off, and swinging it over his shoulder. "just bring us a cup of coffee."  
  
Turning his heel, he jogged up the large sweeping staircase and walked through the vast dark and silent hallway towards the deck.  
  
A/N: (just in case) 

you're probably wondering why the a/n is in the middle. i didn't want you to skip it. i have some news. it looks like i won't be able to update a new Chapter next thursday. if you've noticed i always update a chappie during thursdays. well, our computer's having a share of its own problems. and my dad's planning to hand it over at to the professionals tomorrow. so this may be my last chance of informing you. i already read your revierws!!! thanks!!! um, kinda disappointed though, the number of reviews dropped. so pls review, it may persuade me to find a way to upload the new chap. i'll ask my cousin so check on it once in a while. to see if i've got anymore reviews... so do your magic, persude me to update...by clickjing on that review botton!!) Embers: hey... all your questions have been answered by the above chapter. If you have anymore questions feel free to email me!!!  
  
Oh and thanks to much for reading my two fics!!!! Thanks! Hope I know you.  
  
Malfoy4ever: you don't have to cry I have already updated! Technically that is Hermione...although that it is a dream. I hope you understand it...Thanks!!!  
  
JellyBean032888: thanks for loving it and crying in it! But I can't help but think....where exactly...uhm...what part of the 5th chap made you cry?  
  
KristinePotterLover: Thanks!!! I'm really glad that this kept you interested.  
  
Dracodolenz: like your pen name! Um... thanks!!!! You made my day!  
  
lily: hi lily!!!! Um.. thanks!!!!!!!! Am very happy that you loved it! I always wanted to make them friendz but.... I also like them as enemies... I guess I'm pretty weird huh??  
  
Um thanks!!!! Again you guys, are the best!!!!!!!  
  
Review!! Don't forget to click that little purple button!!  
  
kitty


	7. handling problems

**Everlast**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione are J.K.'s Property. The rest... they belong to my cousin, friends and local telenovelas here in the Philippines.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! Surprise!! It's me again..... this, I think is the shortest chappie yet.... (didn't Have much time.) but I still hope you like it. the arguments are kinda lame so bear with it! Review!!! Please and Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**  
**Handling Problems**

* * *

Malfoy heard his footsteps.  
  
He smirked. The golden boy was angry.  
  
He continued staring at the stars. Noting the one, which shined the brightest.  
  
The door leading to the deck banged open.  
  
"Malfoy." whispered Harry.  
  
"Careful. You don't want the glass to break, don't you? It would cost you a lot." said Draco, not bothering to turn his silver head and look at the man who stood behind him.  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask where you daughter is?"  
  
"I am. Where is she?"  
  
"She doesn't want to go back." said Harry, silently.  
  
Draco slowly stood up and turned to look at the dark haired boy, and spoke. His voice steady."Bring her home."  
  
"She is home. Believe it or not. She spends more time with us than with you."  
  
"Just bring her to me. I need to clear things up with her."  
  
"And what will you do if she chose not to understand you? Torture her? Hex her?"  
  
"I'm not like that." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm not like my father. I don't lay even as much a finger on her skin."  
  
"If the girl doesn't want to go back to you. I'm not forcing her to."  
  
"You're taking her—away from me?"  
  
"It needs to be done."  
  
"Things got out of my hands. It spun out of my control."  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me for help?"  
  
"I thought I could deal with it."  
  
"That's the problem with you." Harry shouted, "You keep it all here!" he said jabbing his finger on Draco's chest. "When things start to get nasty, you're too proud to ask for help. Look at what happened? You lost Hermione. Now you're losing her only daughter."  
  
"Leave her out of this! How dare you accuse me of her death? It wasn't my fault!" Draco bellowed. "I may have entrusted you Althea, but I'm still her father, and I've got hold of her. She'll come home whenever I want."  
  
"I can't hand her over to you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She needs to understand first and she won't listen to you."  
  
"Are you telling me, That—"  
  
"You need to tell me the whole thing."

* * *

Sydney jerked awake. She was seating on the wooden chair near the telephone all day.  
  
She must have dozed off.  
  
She grabbed the phone, and shook her head awake.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Sydney Harper?"  
  
"Yes. I—is something wrong with my father?"  
  
She could hear the beeps of the hospital paging system in the background. The frantic shouts, the wailing and the shuffling of papers.  
  
"Yes." A pause. Sydney was shaking. "We would like to see you personally."  
  
"I—I'll be ...there.." She said softly, placing the receiver down.  
  
Tears were brimming. This was too much of a 13 year old kid to handle. But she needed to be strong.  
  
She stood up and shakily went to the living room. Official looking papers were scattered on the floor, she dropped to her knees and started piling them.  
  
Yesterday she found out that her father had applied insurance to all of them and when her mother died. They did receive some amount of money, which her dad, according to the last will and testament of her mom, placed half of it on her name in a bank account. The other half was placed in a Gringotts vault. She later found out that she couldn't break in the account until she was 17. After shifting through more dusty old papers. She found what she was looking for, her dad's health insurance.  
  
She quickly grabbed all the necessary papers and took her coat and ran out of the house.

* * *

Draco entered the guest room. He looked back out and saw Harry talking to Ginny in hushed tones. Ginny was shaking her head and gesturing wildly towards the door.  
  
Harry was trying to calm her down.  
  
They have decided that Althea wasn't ready for what happened. Even though Potter wasn't that happy about the idea at first, he agreed with it in the end.  
  
Draco walked quietly towards the sleeping figure of his daughter. He lovingly stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I had to do this. But it would be better this way." After kissing her forehead, he pulled out her wand and whispered _obliviate  
_  
Tiny wisps of magic shot out of his wand and encircled the girl's head.  
  
She gently opened her eyes and sleepily looked around the room.  
  
Draco quickly stuffed his wand back inside his coat.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, baby?" Draco sat down on the bed beside her. She slowly sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Draco began, hugging her daughter close. "I found you asleep in the bushes, near your mother's grave. So I brought you here, in your Godfather's house, because it's much nearer."  
  
"Oh... Thanks." She replied, yawning.  
  
"Thea? Baby?" the girl peered up and looked at her father's handsome face. "I'm sorry that I didn't bring you there any sooner.... You're growing up to be a fine young lady." He said stroking her hair.  
  
"That's ok, Dad... and Dad? I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** I just had to add a father daughter moment there, hope it wasn't too chessy.  
  
dracodolenz: thanks... by the way what is betaing?? You might think that I'm an idiot, but what do beta readers do?  
  
C.C.: don't worry! I will! Maybe after she graduates...thanks!  
  
lilypearl: aww...shucks...stares at the floor, blushing furiously 5 stars?? Ahem I would like to thank all those people who helped me::sniff:: You love me! You really really love me!!!  
  
JellyBean032888: hah and I thought, I was the most emotional person! Did you know I cried over the Lizzie Mcguire movie and the last episode? And the pokemon movie?  
  
lol: hey thanks!!! I'm really glad that you liked this.  
  
Again pls review!!! Love you guys so much!! Oh and I'm planning of writing another fic, it would be like a, choose your own scenario. Like at the end of each chap I'll ask you to pick a choice, which will then lead into another new chap. What you choose will affect the ending. Tell me if it sounds ok!!  
  
aims 


	8. worlds shattering

**Everlast**  
  
**Chapter 8  
**  
**Worlds Shattering**  
  
**Disclaimer:** nope! uh-uh. Don't look at me....

* * *

Her bottom hurts. Two hours have already passed by since they wheeled him towards the E.R.  
  
She was sitting beside him, rubbing his hand while she listened to the doctor. They said that his health was slowly deteriorating. That he wouldn't live much longer...  
  
They had to cart him away because was having another attack.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
She looked up; her face was already crusted with tears. A nurse was sitting beside her.  
  
"Oh honey! I'm sorry you're too young for this. Where's your family?"  
  
"He's my only family.." she said silently. "c—could you help me?" She handed her the insurance papers.  
  
The nurse smiled at her. "You don't need to worry...I'm going to help you get through this."  
  
"Ms. Harper?"  
  
Sydney sat silently as she listened to the doctor. As the words sunk, tears flowed out of her chocolate eyes.  
  
It finally happened. Endless tears flowed down. She let the nurse hug her limp body tight as overwhelming emotions washed through her.  
  
He was gone.

* * *

Draco watched as Althea stood in front of her mother's grave, clutching a basket of flowers.  
  
He silently crept down the slope and back to the car. This is the first time she visited the grave. He quietly lit a cigarette and stuck it between his lips, inhaling its fumes.  
  
Draco watched as another car pulled to a stop. A girl came out. He watched as an elderly woman hugged the girl. After the car vanished, he watched the girl slowly sink to her knees and cry.  
  
He cocked his head as he tried to recognize the girl. He strode towards the crying figure, throwing the cigarette along the way.  
  
It was her. He quickened the pace until he reached her side.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, kneeling beside her.  
  
She brushed her hair away and looked at him. "It's you."  
  
"Listen, about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Oh that. I'm pretty sure its all a mix up." she said quietly. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Are—Are you okay?" asked Draco, hesitantly.  
  
"Syd!" Draco looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter run towards the girl.  
  
Althea helped the girl stand up. She pushed the girl's hair away and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Sydney. What happened?"  
  
Sydney. So that was her name. He stood up and brushed his pants.

* * *

Althea looked at her friends face, it couldn't have happened so quickly.  
  
"He's gone...just this morning." whispered Sydney.

Althea's heart fell as she heard the news.  
  
She looked at her father who was standing beside them quietly.  
  
"You better take her inside." He mouthed, jerking his head towards the direction of the house.

* * *

**A/N**: think this is the shortest one yet.. exactly two pages... had to stop there. Next chapter, Syd's gonna be a lot lot older. I'm sorry if this chap's boring. It will get better, I promise.  
  
**Isabelle Gibson:** did you cry? Well maybe not... Anyway, thanks!  
  
**Jellybean032888:** at least now I know I'm not the only one. Hehe. Thanks! I really love those two...I wish they hadn't ended the Lizzie series so soon.  
  
**draco2chexi4u:** I'm sorry this chapter's lame!!!!  
  
**KrystinePotterLover:** thanks... This one isn't sweet...its horrible.  
  
**Malfomani:** I'm an ignoramus. I don't know what a beta reader is. I'm sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors. I type this thing in the middle of the night with the lights out, (this atmosphere gives me the inspiration... to type emotional things. Its also because maybe my eyelids are beginning to drop.) nxt tym try my best to check it tom. Morn  
  
**C.C.:** The Physical Change will happen on the nxt Chapter. Hope it makes you happy. Thanks again!  
  
Sorry if this chap's bad, I'll try to do better nxt tym.  
  
This is the result of sleepiness and writer's block combined.  
  
**Kitty**


	9. starting a new path

**Everlast  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Starting a new path  
  
Disclaimer**: nope! uh-uh. Don't look at me....

* * *

::years later::  
  
"Hope you have a good day, madam!"  
  
A young lady stepped out of the cab. She watched it speed off. The gentle breeze playing with her golden brown locks.  
  
She looked around. Her large honey colored eyes taking in the familiar quaint little houses around her.  
  
Although she hadn't been here all her life, she felt something inside her heart stir. It seems like she lived all her life here.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulders and continued down the road. It was very quiet.  
  
She stopped in front of a small house nearly covered with vines. She found it.  
  
An old lady was out on the lawn, tending to her flower bed. There was no sign of a car in the garage.  
  
She rested her hand on top of the mailbox. She readied herself and slowly strolled towards the old lady.  
  
"Let me help you with that." she said. Dropping her bag, she kneeled down beside the old lady and proceeded to pull out the weeds.  
  
"Why, thank you!" the old lady whispered. She slowly stood up and looked at the newcomer curiously.  
  
She had an odd feeling inside her chest. "Excuse me? Do mind telling me your name, child?"  
  
The white haired lady dropped the hand shovel she held in her bony hands. She looked at the face in front of her with a mixture of happiness and shock.  
  
The newcomer smiled and shyly stood up brushing her hands on the side of her jeans.  
  
"Hermione?" the old woman gingerly cupped the face of her daughter, tears brimming in her warm eyes.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the cup she had been holding in her hand for some time now. She was seated beside her mother, sharing jokes and memories.  
  
Mr. Granger entered the house; he looked straight at his daughter then at his wife. He jerked his towards the kitchen, and disappeared. Mrs. Granger gradually stood up; she smiled at Hermione before hurrying towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Granger quietly closed the kitchen door behind her. Mr. Granger stood up from a chair and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Do you believe her?" he asked not looking at her.  
  
"Of course! She's our daughter." she answered.  
  
"She disappeared for more than twenty, thirty years, they even told us she died." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"I know what they told us." She snapped back. "But we haven't received any proof. Besides I refuse to believe them."  
  
"But how about all those time—"  
  
"We got her back. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

Hermione peered at her father. He was seating in the living room reading a book. It was already past midnight and her mom was already upstairs sleeping.  
  
"Dad? Can I talk to you?" she asked softly. Her father looked up from his book. He nodded and placed the book down.  
  
She quickly padded towards him. Dropping to the floor in front of him she drew her knees up and rested her chin on them.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to understand. But please—"she began.  
  
"Your school sent us a letter, it said you were killed during the war and were never coming back." He said silently looking at her, searching her face.  
  
"I know--some of it is true. I can't deny that." She whispered, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Then why don't you tell us what really happened."  
  
"Everything's a big blur. It's hard to explain. I don't know what happened myself, but—couldn't you please—just accept me? I have waited so long just to see you guys."  
  
Mr. Granger leaned forward and held her hand in his. He looked straight into her eyes. "Try to remember. Tell me everything. You left us in the middle of your sixth year telling us that—"  
  
"I know that, I did that because the death eaters could trace me. And I love you guys and I don't want you to get hurt in the process. Just trust me on this one Dad... please—it is me." She said, crying. She squeezed her father's hand and placed it on her cheek. "Please, Dad."  
  
Mr. Granger slowly slid out of his chair and knelt down in front of his daughter. He embraced her tightly, burying his face on her hair, crying.  
  
Hermione let her father hug her. She was crying freely now. There were no words to describe how much she missed them, and now that they have accepted her again, it was well...  
  
"I love you, dad. I really do." she said, her voice muffled.  
  
"I know. I know." he choked up. "I love you too."

* * *

Draco crouched low behind the large sofa. He heard the keys jingle outside the door. He crouched lower, hitting someone beside him.  
  
"Ouch! Are you trying to break my nose?" Harry whispered.  
  
It was pitch black inside the house. "Shush!" he said.  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Finally Draco heard the door open. He could here footsteps in the foyer. "Dad?"  
  
Draco suppressed a laugh.  
  
"one, two..." Deryk breathed from beside him.  
  
Someone clicked the lights open.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Althea looked around the living room. The once dark Malfoy manor was filled with lights. On the center of the room stood an enormous Chocolate cake.  
  
"Happy 20th birthday, my angel" Draco said as he embraced his daughter.  
  
"Did you plan all this?" She asked looking around the room, with large eyes.  
  
"Well, I did it with the help of everyone here, and I did pull a few strings." He said, smiling, then his voice dropping, "It was me who told the department head to force you to work overtime, today."  
  
"And I thought, you forgot about it again."  
  
"Hey, don't keep the birthday girl all to yourself."  
  
"Hi uncle." She smiled at Harry and ran towards him wrapping him in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Ugh! You're killing me!"

* * *

Draco sat down and watched her daughter and Deryk at the corner of the room.  
  
What was taking him so long? He wondered.  
  
"Just wait. Maybe he's looking for the right time." Harry said, sitting beside him.  
  
"If he doesn't do it in a minute. I swear. I'm—"  
  
"He's taking it out!"  
  
Draco's head turned quickly and looked as the boy reached inside his pocket and produced a dark velvet box. He watched as Althea looked at it and slowly opened the box. She squealed and kissed Deryk, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.  
  
Success!

* * *

**A/N:** as promised!!!! Review you guys!!!! What happened? 


	10. silent prayer

**Everlast  
  
Disclaimer**: i don't own them. are we guys clear on that??  
  
**Silent Prayer  
**

* * *

She sat down in front of the stone, all around her, tombstones can be found; new ones and crumbling ones.  
  
_"Mr. Tony Harper  
  
A great friend and father, who's always there for you."  
  
_She ran her hands through her long brown and curly hair, holding it in place at the left side of her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the memories rush inside her mind. It was all blurred and vague, but it was still something. At least it told her of a past she had as another person.  
  
Of all those memories, some remained clear.  
  
The death of this man, who now was laid to rest under her, was one of them.  
  
While the other, contained a certain blond haired boy. Who was the sole reason of her being her again.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered, placing a basket of beautifully arranged flowers beside the cross.  
  
She put her knees up and rested her chin on it as she stared at it, mentally sending a silent prayer for a man who had grown close to her for nearly twenty years.  
  
Finally, standing up, she promised to herself that she would visit this palce often. It was the least she could do after all the years he took care of her.

* * *

A/N: this is what you get for not reviewing!! hah!!! want longer chaps??? review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all i'm asking for.... that can't be too hard, can it? 


	11. rain

I know i know the chaps are too short!!! reasons? a) few reviews... b) busy me c) seems like the best place to stop anyway....  
  
hehe!! basically i just finished the first part of the story.... its ends in the part where sydney's father dies.... (had to kill him, sorry...) i was beginning to draft out plans on the second part...(basically deals with Draco finding hermione, and hermione finding Draco....) but... oooh!!!!! before that, got a couple more things up here to complicate the matter.... promise you'll never suspect what's going to happen....but you can guess if you want..... just try it i dare ya..... hehehe::grins maliciously:: ok where was i... oh... i found that if i jump ahead to the second part that will leave many matters unexplained!!! so had to do those mini parts.... trust me... they look short but real hard to write...if you have noticed i love to keep you guys hanging.... never wants to explain things clearly.... that's because i want you guys to think about it....  
  
whew! that was long!!! this is going to be a short chappie again.... but promise you guys that next chap.... it will be longer.... so guys.... bear with me.......

* * *

**Everlast  
  
Chap11  
  
Rain  
  
Disclaimer: **nope!! J.K. does...

* * *

Rain was drenching her, but it didn't matter.  
  
Her car broke down, she doesn't have any apparating liscense yet...  
  
That's why she was walking, out there in the rain.  
  
But, it doesn't feel so bad, to her...  
  
Rain seems to clean everything, removes the dirt and refreshes everything in the world...  
  
Renews everything...  
  
She looked back, a car was coming down the lonely stretch of road. Its head lights blaring in the cold rain.  
  
She stopped walking and waited for the car to slow down beside her, she looked as the windows rolled down.  
  
"Hi! I'm Deryk! Is that your car out there?" the black-haired man spoke cheerfully.  
  
Hermione smiled, something in this guy was eerily familiar, it wasn't the fact that he looks exactly like her best friend... there was something else...  
  
She nodded, and walked nearer to the car. Deryk pushed the car door open and she got in, wincing at the squishing sound her clothes made.  
  
The boy beside her laughed, "Don't worry about that. Its really raining cats and dogs outside, where are you staying?"  
  
Hermione peered through the wipers and saw that there were no houses on both sides, "Do you know a place where I can stay? That is until this rain stops."  
  
Don't get her wrong, she loves the rain, but it isn't healthy to sleep outside with it pouring like hell.  
  
"I know exactly the place, I know they won't mind."  
  
He revved up the engine and drove through the falling curtains of water. At last they stopped in front of a huge manor.  
  
Hermione, just looking at the magnificent house, felt her insides perform a sudden somersualt.  
  
The house loomed over them as Dreyk pulled in to the roofed driveway, Hermione stepped out as soon as the car stopped.  
  
A large letterm "M" was etched artfully on both doors. She watched uncertainly as Deryk jogged up the stairs and opened the huge doors, motioning her to come in.

* * *

Harry was looking down at the entrance over the banister as he watched his son open the doors. Deryk stopped and began motioning for someone outside to go inside.  
  
His brows furrowed as he waited for his son's guest to enter the Malfoy Manor.  
  
A drenched girl entered the threshold. She wrung her long brown hair dry with a towel Deryk handed her. Her head was bent down, so naturally he couldn't see her face.  
  
He heard her mutter a "Thank you".  
  
Harry was about to go down and greet them. when the girl suddenly looked up.  
  
Green eyes looked with brown ones and Harry did a double take.  
  
The girl waved a friendly hi over to Harry and winked at him conspicously.  
  
"Harry. Emergency meeting at the Ministry, they need me." Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Draco disapparate just in time.

* * *

Hermione looked bewildered as she watched the famous Harry Potter look over his shoulder.  
  
He was certainly shocked.  
  
But that doesn't give him the excuse not to run down the stairs and hug his ol' best friend.

* * *

**review! review! review!**  
  
facts: 1. Sydney is the reincarnation of Hermione 2. the guy that hermione visited in chap 10 was Sydney's dad 3. all of the memeories that Sydney had were replaced by Hermione's memory as she grew older. So by the time she graduated she was literally leaving in two person's memory  
  
gets? 


	12. unexpected

**Everlast**

**Disclaimer**: a lolwy fanfic author here... nothing more, nothing less

**Chap12**

**Unexpected**

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling, she was lying on a large green canopy bed.  
  
She silently recalled everything that had happened earlier this evening.  
  
While Althea and Deryk left them in the recieving room for a walk. She and Harry had a little chat.  
  
As soon at the kids left, she began to chatter nonstop, like nothing ever happened. She asked him about his life and other things. She had sat next to Harry, but he kept scuttling away from her.  
  
Finally, irritated. She held him still and asked him what's wrong. Harry looked like he was about to faint.  
  
When she shook him and asked him why, he stuttered something about a ghost.  
  
Hermione blushed at the memory, she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid.  
  
She started to explain everything to him. When it was finally getting late, Harry hastily retired. She had a vague feeling that he still doesn't believe her.

* * *

Draco popped back into the house, he swayed slightly and hiccupped. His colleagues had forced him to go out drinking.  
  
A house-elf peered out from the banister at the upper landing. The elf popped down to his master.  
  
Funny? Why was the elf dancing? He laughed. Everything started spinning. He felt bile push up his throat.  
  
He placed his hands over his mouth and ran up the stairs and entered the first room to his right.  
  
"No! ---" too late, the elf's sqeaky voice was cut off. He could only pray that the girl was asleep.

* * *

Hermione was startled awake when she heard the door open, she sat up and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. The door was open but no one was there.  
  
Sighing, she stood up to close the door, when the bathroom door opened.  
  
She stiffled a cry and slowly backed down towards the closed window, where moonlight was gently streaming in through the little gap between the curtains.

* * *

Draco still dizzy, looked around the room.  
  
A figure was standing in a small patch of moonlight. Squinting, he peered into the darkness.  
  
He staggered and swayed towards the figure. He stopped a few inches away from the girl.  
  
He reached up and touched her face. "Hermione?" he choked out.  
  
He gazed at the figure of the angel in front of him.

* * *

Hermione froze as she felt him reach up. No, it couldn't be.  
  
Tears started to form. She bit her lip nervously as she watched him lean closer.  
  
She could smell alcohol, as his lips were centimeters away from her.

* * *

Draco smirked, he was drunk, he was hallucinating. He pulled back, sneering.  
  
No.  
  
It had been years and Hermione's not coming back. It was another one of his "good dreams".  
  
He slowly backed up, shaking his head, he pointed at the apparition.  
  
"You... you're just a dream, you promised, but you never came back." his lips were quivering as he softly said this.  
  
"You never came back." Crying he back out of the room, leaving the "dream" inside the dark room.

* * *

She stared at his crying figure backing out of the room.  
  
"But I'm back...." she said, tears falling from her brown eyes.  
  
"Draco...I'm back," her knees collapsed under her. She fell down to the floor crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **1st meeting!!!!! 1st meeting!!!!! yay!!!!!!!! Thank you to anndon, twighunter, isabelle gibson!! oh and um thanks you name() why didn't you put your name??? that was the first um,,, she/he said that it wasn't a flame... so review?? um thanks....hope you like this!!! just to make it clear... nope not angry at you!!! I know i shouldn't have done that, i'm sorry!!!!  
  
P.s. is it a little senti??? huh???? kinda inspired by Hayden Christensen in Star wars, you know the crying thing??? hihi!!!  
  
guys review!!!!


	13. run away

**Everlast**

**Disclaimer: **nope they're not mine.

**Chapter 13**

**run away

* * *

**

Hermione took one last look at the house. Maybe it was too much for him. Maybe they weren't ready just yet.

Bringing up her shoulders she pushed magnificent gate open and walked out into the night in the rain.

Everybody went quiet. Draco looked around.

"What?"he asked taking his seat at the end of the table.

"Dad, you won't believe it, but some girl last night..." Althea began but drifted off. She looked at her godfather for support.

"Well she stayed here for the night and well, claimed to be Hermione..." Harry supplied, not being able to meet Darco's eyes. "Well of course we thought that maybe she's crazy and all but..."

Draco stood up and hurried out of the room. taking the stairs two steps at the same time. He burst into a room. The room where he saw her last night.

Nobody was there.

He let her go. He let her slip through his fingers, like grains of sand.

"She left in the middle of the night."

Draco turned arouind and saw Harry standing at the door.

"It was raining..."

Harry looked away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HER. SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SICK!" he bellowed. He walked towards Harry grabbing the front of his shirt. "Why?" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: this is the longest writer's block i've ever seen or experienced...

sori


	14. connection

**everlast**

**disclaimer**: not mine

**a/n: **trying trying..... ting!(faint one)

**chapter14**

**Connnection

* * *

**

"Track her down."

That was all Draco said before hanging up. He had called a muggle detective agency as his last resort. He couldn't trace her magically. He had already brought out all of Hermione's belongings and used it all in tracking spell. But not one of them had been fruitful.

He scanned the messy floor in the living room. The storm was still raging outside making the afternoon look like night.

He slowly reached out and his hands closed upon a red velvet box. He smiled wistfully as he opened the box and let a glittering thin strand of silver drop to the palm of his hand. The golden half of a heart shone as it reflected the fire from the fireplace

He had given another one to Hermione the last christmas they spent together. That night, was one of the most magical night he ever experienced.

* * *

_Hermione lay on his side in sweet exhaustion. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep. The fire burning in the fireplace was giving her skin a golden glow. He had never seen her that beautiful. That image was forever captured in his heart. Slowly, he woke her up and had hung the necklace on her._

* * *

Later, he got up and asked the elves to clean the room. As he turned around, the half heart caught the light of the fire and glittered magically.

* * *

On a cliff, six feet below the ground was a coffin of glittering gold. Nothing was inside except a single old and dusty necklace. It shone magically for a moment, revealing its true beauty, before disappearing all together.

* * *

Hermione stood inside her room. Her eyes closed and had her hands cupped upwards. The room was flooded with golden brilliance as something appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room and slowly drifted towards her cupped hands.

She smiled as the necklace dropped to her hands. Grabbing a tissue on her dresser, she gently wiped the dust and grime off untill it shone with its old brilliance.

* * *

a/n: haha!! yipee!!!! got it alreaedy i'm throwing all that rubbishe ideas involving two love triangles out to the window. That way my mind won't hurt and yours too!!!!

(hermione's old body slowly disappeared as she grew on her knew body ok?)


	15. destiny

**Everlast**

**Author's note..**um... this fic is now abot to end... Two ore three more chappies to go and its finished...

I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you guys.... for lending me your time... I'm so sorry if i kept you guys waiting... but this is it this long but short fic is now about to end... will start a new one when the new year comes along...

again thank you very much.... i placed this in R just to be sure... its because i kinda think that the relationship a 40 man a 18 year old girl.. could be placed as an abuse...Because admit it.... its more than just an age difference... right?

Disclaimer: nope not mine

* * *

"Honey, will you get that door for me?" Mrs.Granger cried out from the kitchen.

Hermione toned down the volume of the television and stood up.

"Hi! I'm Al." Hermione looked at the salesman in front of her. A short and plump man was standing in front of her her. His beam from ear to ear. "Would you like to look at our new line of kitchen wares, Ms..."

"Granger, Hermione." she said, as the man opened his rather large suitcase and presented it to her.

* * *

**We found her.**

Draco looked at the telegram again, he turned the paper over, and there, on the back was her parent's house address.

* * *

Hermione raised her finger and another shot glass slid it way down to her. The bartender winked at her and she felt the corner of her lips twitch. She looked at the drink intently then drowned the drink in one gulp. She winced as the feiry hot liquid hit her throat.

She looked around the throbbing nightclub. Sweaty bodies clung to each other as they bounced the steady beat.

Tying her see-through jacket to her bare stomach, she pushed her way to the center of the floor. The alchohol was already numbing her brain, she didn't bother as she felt a hand on her inner thigh, slowly inching its way to her to her crotch. She laughed and threw her head back, placing her head on the shoulder of the man dancing with her. She moaned and ran a tongue on the man's neck as she felt the hand rub the fimsy fabric of her knickers.

Encouraged, the stranger ran a hand to her chest and slipped it under her halter top. "Let's break this joint." He whispered heavily. Hermione smiled and followed as the man pushed his way out of the throng.

The next thing she knew she felt her back slam to the brick wall of a dark alleyway. She smiled dazedly at the man standing in front of her. She giggled as she felt his eyes and hands roam her body. She didn't undersatnd any of those things he was whispering to her ear.

The alchohol was seeping into the tissues of her brain. She couldn't even form a complete thought in her head.

* * *

"Draco." hissed Harry as he struggled to pull the man back. The lights inside the house flared open, making Harry wince. "Come...on!"

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted again. The front door creaked open and out came two elderly coouple. Staring at the two struggling figure in their front lawn.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" inquired the old man.

"Mr. Granger," started Harry as he held fast to Draco, dragging him backwards. "I'm truly very sorry for causing you trouble, We..." Draco elbowed Harry and pried himself off his friend's death hug.

"Where's your daughter?" asked Malfoy, walking towards the old couple. "I want to see her, please."

"She's not here." said the man stiffly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" Draco bellowed.

"SIR! Will you please calm down! You'll wake all the neighbors."

"Let them wake up for all I care. Just let me see your daughter."

"She went out, dear." Mrs. Granger answered. As soon as he heard this he punched the garden wall, eliciting an "oh my" from Mrs. Granger, before turning back.

"Malfoy, You can't just." Draco held his hand up, " I don't want to hear anything from you, Potter." Then disapparated.

* * *

The man stopped at the hollow of the brunette's neck, were a half heart pendant rested. What's this? He stopped his ministration and touched the pendant.

At this touch, all the alchohol in her brain washed out. leaving it clean and clear. Making her aware of her current situation.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" she asked.

"Relax, baby." he answered, kissing her neck. She pushed him off and stuggled to right her outfit before bolting off.

* * *

A/N: added a lame scene.... had to have somepne touch the pendant... 


	16. at the beginning

**Everlast**

**Chapter 16**

**At the beginning**

**A/N: **well here it is..... the last chap..... Draco is now 21 years older than Hermione.... so this takes place when Draco is already 40 and Hermione's 19

* * *

She kept wondering if taking someone else's life is worth it. 

Even though there was no body involved, she has this nagging feeling that she had murdered someone.

Or someone had sacrificed her life for something which turned out to be a big humongous nothing.

But...

she could always bring Sydney back...

Maybe that would right everything tht went horribly wrong.

Hermione was standing in front of her own grave. She held her wand, ready to spilt her souls.

Raising her wand high above her. Swirling light shot from it. Immediately inscribing a pentacle beneath her feet.

"What was one must now be two." she cried.

The ground began to shudder. The cold coffin bellow her feet began filling up with smoke.

* * *

Draco apparated below the cliff, just in time to see a rainbow of swirling lights. 

Please, God, don't let me be late for the second time in my life.

He started climbing the slope as quickly as he could.

He saw Hermione standing in front of her tomb encircled in light. Two transparent figures started to pull away from the body.

Her lunged forward, toppiling her to the ground, out of the circle. Her eyes and mouth were open but light shone out from it. He could see the two entities pacing the inside of the pentacle.

He looked back at her the light had subsided, the dome of light shattered. He looked around wildly again. The sky was dark once more.

Draco began to shake, was he too late again?

"You were right, she indeed came back for you." Squinting he could see a young girl. She began to walk towards him.

She raised her right arm. Draco was stunned to see a white cloth appear in front of him and float towards the little girl.

"I'll take my hanky back now. My father and mother's waiting for me." she skipped out and faded into nothingness.

Draco stared after the soul of the young girl with flowing black hair. Then he felt the body in his arms shudder. Looking down, he saw Hermione open her eyes.

"Where's Sydney?" Draco felt tears leak down his eyes as he looked at her face.

"I will never let you leave my sight ever again," he whispered, wrapping her in a hug. He pulled away he hastily removed the stands of brown hair from her now tear streaked face. "You hear?"

Draco then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Hermione smiled in response. She closed her eyes and willingly gave herself to him for the second time in her life.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

A/N: pretty bad ending....

anyways thanks again.... this is a really big dissapointment for me..... sigh i'll do better next tym...

well what are you waiting for.... tell me what you think?


End file.
